Power switching converters such as direct current (DC)-to-DC converters are typically implemented in analog-based semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). Such power switching converters implemented by analog-based semiconductor ICs can provide configurability at an analog level. However, these analog-based power switching converters are limited in their flexibility and adaptability to various applications power requirements for a broad spectrum of power applications.
In general, an analog design is a custom design offering limited configuration either digitally or externally with passive elements and/or components. Analog controllers depend on the precision of the individual components and are subject to variations in manufacturing processes, operating temperatures, degradation over time, etc. To compensate for these inherent limitations of full analog ICs, digital signal processor (DSPs) have been implemented to perform various arithmetic operations such as a digital signal compensation. The DSP implementations are more costly and complex.
With increasing demands to improve power efficiency and system reliability, it is desirable to integrate digital circuits into an analog design of a power switching converter to provide flexibility in compensation control and telemetry for enhanced system monitoring and management. The integrated analog and digital circuits onto the same integrated circuit chip can offer improved power performance while providing cost and space benefits.